kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Derfel
The House of Derfel is the Royal House of the Kingdom of Pyrus and other territories of the Pyrusian Empire. It was founded by His Majesty King Molthrod, 1st King of Pyrus on 1st January 1553. The House of Derfel is a Noble House of the Kingdom of Pyrus and formerly of the Duchy of Pyrus. It was founded in the Duchy of Pyrus by The Honourable Bolgrad Derfel, 2nd Baron of Falenlath on 2nd September 1539. The current Head of the House of Derfel is His Imperial Highness Celasin, 2nd Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire, 10th King of Pyrus, Colonel in Chief of The Order of the Garter OG GCE BCE CV DSA EPTWC PC. Members and Descent The House of Derfel currently has six members, three men and three women (including one by marriage). In its history the House of Derfel has had thirty-six members, fourteen men and twenty-two women (including thirteen by marriage). The House of Derfel briefly split into two branches on 1st January 1773, when King Cunglas granted the title King of Greater Thanor to his brother, King Tewdric. However when King Tewdric ceded sovereignty of the Kingdom of Greater Thanor back to the Kingdom of Pyrus, having lost his second wife some years before without issue, on 28th December 1785, it may been seen as unsurprising that the branch became extinct a few months later with the death of King Tewdric. *Molthrod Derfel (1518-1584) married Werger Int (1517-1573) **Bolgrad Derfel (1539-1590) married Histin Olnic (1538-1601) ***Kranere Derfel (1566-1603) married Algra Elegz (1560-1596) ****Grantaz Derfel (1582-1593) ****Nel Derfel (1583-1602) ****Lisab Derfel (1584-1593) ****Rumel Derfel (1585-1603) married Ulanar Justil (1580-1632) *****Kranare Derfel (1604-1637) married Amhar Zalar (1611-1672) ******Fagnire Derfel (1628-1664) married Rraen Idya (1630-1660) *******Waghallen Derfel (1655-1701) married Ackea Molan (1660-1734) ********Bach Derfel (1681-1751) married Higwith Balise (1685-1750) *********Balin Derfel (1706-1772) married Olwen Bors (1707-1762) **********Cunglas Derfel (1725-1776) married Alle Sane (1725-1784) ***********Amhar Derfel (b.1746) married Gongoroth Edain (1745-1777) of the House of Edain ************Andar Edain (1768-1779) ************Gondo Edain-Derfel (b.1784) (illegitimate) ***********Celasin Derfel (b.1754) married Sacram Noldo (b.1751) ************Camest Derfel (b.1770) ************Kranare Derfel (b.1774) ************Munan Derfel (b.1778) ************Ulanar Derfel (b.1784) **********Tewdric Derfel (1729-1786) married (as his first wife) Tudwal Thur (1727-1770) and (as his second wife) Molan Norglatz-Pomman (1730-1778). ***********Clovis Derfel (1748-1772) married Gondolind Edain (b.1749) of the House of Edain *********Cardig Derfel (1712-1768) ********Erce Derfel (1692-1751) Assets Total purchase price of currently held assets is 147,993gcs 50scs 00bcs. History In 1785 Celasin was the head of the House of Derfel, 2nd Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire, 10th King of Pyrus, the High Lord Magistrate and the Colonel in Chief of The Order of the Garter, He headed the Pyrusian branch of the House of Derfel, which included himself, his wife Sacram, his sons, Camest and Kranare, and his daughters, Munan and Ulanar. Celasin was decorated with The Bach Cross for Achievement in the Field of Excellence, The Pyrusian Cross for Valour in Combat, The Distinguished Service Award and The Endro-Pyrusian Trade War Cross. Sacram was the Empress Consort of the Pyrusian Empire and the Queen Consort of Pyrus. Camest was 10th Crown Prince of Pyrus, a Pyrusian Prince, 3rd Baron of Nothom and was decorated with The Bach Cross for Achievement in the Field of Excellence. Kranare was a Pyrusian Prince and 3rd Baron of Bung. Munan was a Pyrusian Princess. Ulanar was a Pyrusian Princess By 1786 Celasin had left his position as High Lord Magistrate and had his Uncle, Tewdric, 1st Grand Duke of Tewdricstadt, 2nd Baron of Dalhas, recipient of The Pyrusian Cross for Valour in Combat, recipient of The Distinguished Service Award, recipient of The Doria Star Medal, recipient of The Endro-Pyrusian Trade War Cross join his branch of the family. Ulanar had gained the tenancy of the Barony of Danegeld, becoming the 3rd Baroness of Danegeld. Kranare was decorated with The Bach Cross for Achievement in the Field of Excellence. By 1787 the family had lost Tewdric to natural causes, with his death the tenancy of the Barony of Dalhas had passed out of the family to the Viscount of Baddacon’s son. Camest had been granted the Grand Duchy of Narlberg, becoming the first Grand Duke of Narlberg. Celasin had instituted The Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire and had decorated himself as a Knight Grand Cross. Munan was decorated with The Bach Cross for Achievement in the Field of Excellence. By 1788 Camest had had his title Grand Duke of Narlberg elevated to Prince of Narlberg and was decorated as a Knight Grand Cross of The Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire. Camest had also completed his ’A’ Levels, having done incredibly well. He had started a three year degree course in Economics at the University of Bachstadt, School of Social Studies & Humanities. Ulanar was decorated with The Bach Cross for Achievement in the Field of Excellence. Household Heads of the House of Derfel Category:House of Derfel Category:Noble Houses Category:Royal Houses